1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bipolar electrosurgical cutting device such as a scalpel blade, and to an electrosurgical system comprising an electrosurgical generator and a bipolar electrosurgical cutting device. Such systems are commonly used for the cutting of tissue in surgical intervention, most commonly in “keyhole” or minimally invasive surgery, but also in “open” surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical cutting devices generally fall into two categories, monopolar and bipolar. In a monopolar device a radio frequency (RF) signal is supplied to an active electrode which is used to cut tissue at the target site, an electrical circuit being completed by a grounding pad which is generally a large area pad attached to the patient at a location remote from the target site. In contrast, in a bipolar arrangement both an active and a return electrode are present on the cutting device, and the current flows from the active electrode to the return electrode, often by way of an arc formed therebetween. An early example of a bipolar RF cutting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,667 issued to Roos, in which the return or “neutral” electrode is set back from the active electrode. Details for the areas of the cutting and neutral electrodes are given, and the neutral electrode is said to be perpendicularly spaced from the active electrode by between 5 and 15 mm. In a series of patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,088, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,795 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,342, Morrison describes a cutting/coagulation device which has “sesquipolar” electrode structures. These devices are said to be a cross between monopolar and bipolar devices, with return electrodes which are carried on the cutting instrument, but which are preferably between 3 and 50 times larger in area than the cutting electrode. In one example (U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,088) the active electrode is covered with a porous, electrically-insulating layer, separating the active electrode from the tissue to be treated and causing arcing between the electrode and the tissue. The insulating layer is said to be between 0.125 and 0.25 mm (0.005 and 0.01 inches) in thickness.
In another series of patents (including U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,498, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,353, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,890 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,539) Stasz proposed a variety of cutting blade designs. These were designed with relatively small gaps between two electrodes such that arcing would occur therebetween when an RF signal was applied to the blade, the arcing causing the cutting of the tissue. Because arcing was designed to occur between the electrodes, the typical thickness for the insulating material separating the electrodes was between 0.025 and 0.075 mm (0.001 and 0.003 inches).